Numerous tools have been developed to aid in network management involving capacity planning, fault management, network monitoring, and performance measurement. One example of such tools is the network analyzer.
In general, a “network analyzer” is a program that monitors and analyzes network traffic, detecting bottlenecks and problems. Using this information, a network manager can keep traffic flowing efficiently. A network analyzer may also be used to capture data being transmitted on a network. The term “network analyzer” may further be used to describe a program that analyzes data other than network traffic. For example, a database can be analyzed for certain kinds of duplication. One example of a network analyzer is the SNIFFER® analyzer device manufactured by NETWORK ASSOCIATES, INC®.
Network analyzers are often capable of collecting a vast array of network traffic information which may be monitored and analyzed. Unfortunately, the more complex a network scenario is, the sooner a network manager gets overloaded by all of the collected information. Trying to deal with such large amount of information while attempting to focus on the right issues can be quite troublesome.
There is thus a need for a tool to make the process of receiving, organizing and analyzing network traffic information easier, faster, and more focused on a user's needs.